In the current state of technology, there has been an increased demand for devices with high power density. The requirements for devices such as microwave- and millimeter-wave devices, for example, are becoming increasingly stringent. To accommodate such demands, gallium nitride technology has been used with favorable results. Problematic, however, is the heat output with the high power densities associated with gallium nitride.